Geek Luck
by geeklovegirl
Summary: Grissom finds luck in a four leaf clover. GSR


Geek Luck – by geeklovegirl

Done for the Improv Challenge on YTDaW. First and last lines are given.

* * *

**There was a four leaf clover on the table. **Grissom picked it up and twirled it between his fingers. When he heard the sound of laughter, he looked up only to find Sara being carried down the hall by Greg. As Greg carried her into the break room, he saw Grissom with the four leaf clover and with a wink at Sara said, "Hey, maybe that will give you a little luck with the ladies!"

"Maybe that will give you a little luck with your decomp tonight," Grissom retorted with a frown on his face. The frown softened a little as Sara's hand brushed his shoulder.

"Griss, don't be hard on him, he was only joking," Sara told him. He knew she was right, but he didn't feel like letting Greg off that easy.

"Still, someone needs to work that decomp. Sara, you and I have our case to finish. I'll meet you in trace in 15 minutes."

* * *

Grissom could feel the migraine coming on. It started as a dull throbbing pain behind his left eye and slowly worked its way up to his left temple. He closed his eyes to try and block out some of the light and put his head in his hands.

Sara could see he was in pain. She closed the door quietly, causing him to look up. "Hey," she whispered, "Are you okay?"

"Of course," Grissom snapped. He wasn't in the mood to be babied over. However, as he looked up he could see the hurt in her eyes. Unlike him, she couldn't hide her emotions easily.

"Okay, then…If you're sure," she said, diverting her gaze. She reached towards the box of evidence and pulled out a football jersey. Sara picked up her tweezers and after a moment pulled off a long blonde hair.

"Looks like the boy gave his jersey to a girlfriend," she told him. He just looked up.

"Wouldn't he need that for his football game?"

Sara smiled. He could be so clueless. "Before a football game, the guys ask their girls to wear their jerseys. You know, make them feel special, like they are a part of their lives."

Grissom thought back to the Christmas he had bought her the entomology textbook. He was trying to let her into a part of his world. He had been trying to get up the courage to ask her out, but then she asked out that Hank guy. "Well, since he had it, she probably shoved it back in his face," he said with a little more emotion than he meant.

Sara, never the slow one, caught on to what he was saying. "Maybe she wasn't his girl in the first place because he waited too long."

"Maybe, he couldn't work up the courage to ask her out!"

"Maybe, she _wasn't worth the risk_!" Sara yelled out, startling a passing Hodges.

Grissom looked around. She had heard what he said to Lurie? How?

"Sara, honey…I…" Grissom began. Sara just stared at him with stone cold eyes. She was not going to make this easy.

"Sara, when I said you weren't worth the risk, I meant that I didn't want to risk disappointing you. You are so young and so beautiful, and I'm…well, not. I didn't want to get into a relationship with you only to have you find out that I'm not the man you really wanted," Grissom declared. "You are too great for me."

Sara walked over and rubbed his forearm before entwining her fingers with his. "Gil, don't you think I've thought about this? You are the only man I'll ever want."

"And Greg?" Grissom questioned, apprehension apparent in his eyes. Sara just laughed.

"No, Gil. Only you."

He shoved his hands into his pockets and fumbled for the right words to say. Suddenly, his fingertips brushed over an object in his jacket: the four leaf clover. Feeling slightly more ambitious he asked, "Would you like to get something to eat after shift?"

Sara only grinned back.

* * *

It had been one year since their marriage. Their marriage was only 5 months after their first dinner. Their dinner was ten long years after they had first met.

Grissom looked down at the trail of four leaf clovers on the floor of their hotel room in Italy. He watched as Sara followed them with her eyes all the way up to the door of the master suite. With a twinkle in his eye and a wink at his beautiful wife, he decided to ask the obvious question:

"**Where are we going now?"**


End file.
